


for reasons wretched and divine

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Exhibitionism, I’m not sorry, M/M, Threesome, Vader is fully functional, blowjob, is the Deathtrooper at the end, reader is more into it than they should be, warning one of them dies, who you should feel sorry for, written as a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "We can do anything you like, sir."Your own words play back in your mind, a few minutes ago when Vader had first approached you. You hadn’t failed to notice the attention he was paying to you. A terrifying man he was, but he wasn’t subtle, and you had secretly hoped you might find yourself alone with him. And when you did, you made sure not to miss your opportunity.
Relationships: Darth Vader/Male Reader, Darth Vader/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	for reasons wretched and divine

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say except to one person and you know who you are: you're welcome

Sinking down to your knees, you stared up at the imposing figure. Harsh breaths echoed quietly from his ventilator and he stayed stock still as you settled back on your heels. For a startling moment, you realize you’re kneeling in front of Darth Vader and that this might be a very bad idea. On the other hand, you realize that his stillness isn’t from an awkwardness or a demand. He’s waiting. 

A sly smile crosses your lips and you reach up, sliding your officers cap from your head and simultaneously mussing your slicked back hair. “What would you like me to do, sir?” you ask, keeping you voice mild, hands laying flat against your thighs. You tip your head up at him and you swear even through the blankness of the mask you can see him narrow his eyes. 

“Take it out.” His voices rumbles through you, one you were used to firing off orders now telling you to take his cock out of his pants. Swallowing, you lift a hand and place it gingerly over his crotch, feeling the large bulge growing beneath your palm. He’s big and you resist the urge to lick your lips. 

Thoughts about how big Vader was were interrupted by a leather gloves hand snaking it’s way into your hair and yanking you head up painfully. “Now.” His tone is cool but heat flares across your skin and your fingers begin fumbling at his pants. A few terrifying seconds in which you cannot figure out how to open the crotch pass, before you work them open, pulling the fabric aside and letting his cock hang out in front of you. 

In his silence, he has grown impossibly hard and you pause, fingers hovering around the base. Vader is still pulling at your hair tightly, but you manage to glance up and raise a questioning brow, “May I?”

“What do you think?” 

It’s heavy in your hands and you pump it once experimentally, unable to tear you gaze away from the dark face above you. He barely gives any indication that you’re touching him, except for a slight shift of his broad shoulders. You slide your hand up and down once again and watch in awe as the slope of his shoulders relaxes just the slightest. You don’t have long to admire your work before he’s pulling you in again, nearly shoving your mouth onto his cock. 

“Get on. With it.” The danger in his voice is more apparent now and the heady mix of fear and arousal strikes deep in your gut. If it weren’t for the fact that it was Darth Vader you might almost want to push him. Instead you open you mouth to take the tip of his cock in and suck down, pressing him along your tongue. Finally, he lets out a noise, a quiet groan that rasps through his ventilator as you sink down. You can’t help it; you moan around his length, gripping the base and taking as much of him as you can. It’s thrilling, on your knees in the cargo bay sucking the cock of the most dangerous man on this ship and your pants already feel incredibly tight.

That’s when you hear it. The sound of the cargo bay door opening. You pause, opening your eyes which had drifted closed. Vader isn’t looking at you anymore, but up at whoever had the unfortunate luck to enter the cargo bay. You try to pull off, but the grip in your hair tightens so painfully your eyes water, keeping your mouth on him firmly.

“Lord Vader, I–” the modulated voice stutters, trying to form words around the lewd scene he walked in on. 

“Trooper.” How does he sound so unfazed? You peer up at him and watch as Vader tilts his head just the slightest. You don’t envy the trooper who’s on the other end of that stare. “Come here.” The sound of the troopers footsteps echo through the bay as he approaches, the rhythm of them unsteady as he grows closer. With his free hand, Vader throws back his cloak and reaches into his belt. You can’t quite see what it is, but he holds it out. You can now see the shape of a Deathtrooper in your peripheral vision and with a stilted hand, takes whatever Vader is offering.

“Sir, I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Vader sweeps his hand down, gesturing towards you, “Join us.”

You blink. We can do anything you like, sir. Your own words play back in your mind, a few minutes ago when Vader had first approached you. You hadn’t failed to notice the attention he was paying to you. A terrifying man he was, but he wasn’t subtle, and you had secretly hoped you might find yourself alone with him. And when you did, you made sure not to miss your opportunity.

Slowly and silently, the Deathtrooper disappears from your peripheral, but you feel him move in and kneel behind you. This certainly hadn’t been what you had in mind, but your erection hadn’t flagged in the slightest, and a dribble of spit from the corner of your mouth makes you swallow. Vader turns his attention back to you, giving his hand a short jerk, “Continue.”

Without hesitation, you dip your head back down again, this time pushing him nearly to the back of your throat and swallowing again, this time with more intent. Another groan rumbles out of him and he pulls your head off and down again in a rhythm that you have no doubt he’s in full control of. 

You jump slightly when you feel the touch of a hand around your waist, searching for your belt. You’d nearly forgotten about the Deathtrooper, and you skin tingles as he undoes the clasp and pull your pants and underwear down over your ass. There’s a clink, and then the sound of something being set on the floor, and some rubbing of fabric together before a bare hand rests on you. You make another noise, arching your back and spread your legs to give him better access. It’s when a slick finger touches against your entrance that you realize what Vader had handed over. 

Before you can linger on the reasoning for Vader carrying lube in his belt, a full finger slides into you and you moan loudly, bobbing your head quicker. You already feel so full, but the Deathtrooper is already pushing in a second, the stretch nearly unbearable. You whine on Vader’s cock and pop off, pumping his cock rapidly.

“Like to watch someone fuck me, sir?” The words come out before you can stop yourself, a wild grin dancing across your face, “While I suck you off?”

Vader’s response is to push your mouth back down, forcing his cock into the back of your throat and making you gag. He holds you there, though, while your throat convulses around him and you make a choked noise when the Deathtrooper adds a third finger. A part of you wants to touch yourself, to reach down and palm your dangling, weeping cock. Your entire body is burning, from the strain of your position, from the fingers in your ass, from the cock in your mouth, and it’s not enough. 

Suddenly pulling out of your mouth, you suck in a shaky breath, only to gasp it out when the three fingers disappear, leaving you gaping. Vader is still watching you, staring down with an intensity that would have you quivering if it weren’t the fact that you were so turned on. He still doesn’t say anything. His silence is domineering, and even though you can hear the faint breaths of the Deathtrooper behind you, you can feel that he doesn’t dare speak.

But you do.

“Do you like my mouth, sir?” You twist your wrist and let your mouth drop open with a groan as the wet head of the Deathtrooper’s cock presses against your entrance, “Sucking your thick cock? Do you like it when I gag around you?” You ground yourself on his thigh, your free hand gripping the leather of his pants tightly. You’d never touched Vader before and somehow you feel like the hand on his thigh will get you in more trouble than the hand on his cock. You keep it there, though, leather squeaking beneath your fingertips as the Deathtrooper sinks into you.

“Please,” you gasp, holding the tip of Vader’s cock just in front of your lips, “Please fuck my m-mouth, sir. I want to feel you down my throat while I’m being fu–” Whatever you were saying is interrupted by Vader thrusting forward, your willing lips wrapping around him with an eager moan. The Deathtrooper takes Vader’s action as a sign to keep going, and he pulls out and pounds back into you, starting up a brutal pace that would have you panting were your mouth not already occupied. His pace is unmatched by Vader’s, though, who roughly pushes his cock into your mouth again and again, sinking into the back of your throat every time. 

The incredible feeling of fullness, the knowledge that anyone else could walk in right now and see you being ruined, the fact that you were practically choking on Darth Vader’s cock, had you so hard it hurt. And regardless of his hesitancy before, the Deathtrooper seems all in now, grunting with each thrust, and growing steadily more erratic in his movements. Was he going to come already?

Your question was answered when a long, muffled moan echoed through the Deathtrooper’s modulator and he snapped his hips forward, burying himself in you and shuddering. Vader’s pace was picking up too, although not once did his stoic gaze down at you waver. You wanted to close your eyes, wanted to enjoy the fullness and the way you throat choke on every thrust, but you couldn’t look away, keeping your eyes raised to lock with Vader’s. 

His grip tightening in your hair was the only warning you got before something bitter hit the back of your throat, and that’s when you finally look away, squeezing your tearing eyes shut and focussing on swallowing all of him down. The taste filled your mouth, and there was so much that you couldn’t keep from some spilling from the the corners of your mouth, but when Vader pulled away, it was clean. 

You shudder when the Deathtrooper pulls out of you, feeling his cum drip out of your ass, and you can hear the sounds of him putting himself back together as quickly as possible. 

“Stand up,” Vader orders, and you shakily push yourself to your feet, nearly tripping at your pants hanging around your thighs. Your underwear will be an absolute mess, but you weren’t going to stand there with your, still hard, dick hanging out, so you yank your pants up and tuck yourself away as best you could, gasping quietly at your own touch. You wipe your face with the back of your hand and straighten as best you can, lifting your gaze to meet Vader’s again.

But he isn’t looking at you. 

One hand is held out, his thumb and forefinger held in a pinching motion, and Vader is staring at something behind you. A choking sound makes you turn and you eyes widen when you see the Deathtrooper scrabbling at his own neck, head tipped back as he struggles to breathe. Then Vader twitches his hand and there’s a horrible snapping noise before the trooper collapses down onto the floor, dead.

You stare down silently and then whip your head back up to Vader when he lowers his hand. For a moment, neither of you say anything. Vader looks completely unfussed, as if he had only just walked into the bay moments ago, and he is again fixing you with his blank, thousand-yard gaze that has you shivering.

“You will speak of this to no one. Understand?”

“Y-yes, sir!” you squeak out, and with a flourish of his cloak, Vader is turning on his heel and gliding out of the cargo bay. You stand there, mind buzzing as you try to process what just happened. You look over your shoulder at the Deathtrooper again. A coldness settles through you, the kind that you get every time someone meets an unlucky end from Vader. Officer and trooper deaths were unfortunately more common than new recruits believed, common enough that there was a well practiced procedure for this. 

Almost in a daze, you walk over to the control panel next to the door and type in the command for the clean up crew. Then, without another look back, you walk out of the cargo bay and head straight to your quarters. You know you look a mess, your uniform rumpled and your cock still hard from your encounter, and the second you close and lock your door behind you, you’re jamming a hand down your pants and pumping yourself until you’re coming so hard you see stars. 

And all you can think of as you lean against your door, is whether or not it will happen again.


End file.
